ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Villains in Power Rangers Turbo
The fictional villains of the television series Power Rangers Turbo (and the preceding movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) were the minions or allies of the space pirate, Divatox. Divatox Divatox is the main villainess in Power Rangers Turbo, and is known throughout the universe as the Queen of Evil, Dark Queen of Space, and the '' Beautiful Queen of Darkness. Divatox is an intergalactic space pirate who leads a large number of cutthroats in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. She is the daughter of Mama D, aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. It is also implied that she is the twin sister of Dimitria. She apparently had at least one other sibling, as Elgar referred to Havoc as his uncle. She is an acquaintance of Rita Repulsa, too; once she even talked to her over the phone. She wears contact lenses, and can fire blasts of energy from her eyes. She also has exhibited a lizard-like extended tongue, thus proving Divatox is not entirely human. On at least one occasion, she was able to transform a harmless creature (a space-bat) into a monster by touching it with her tongue. Divatox enjoys spending a great amount of time talking to herself of her own beauty and teasing her minions such as Elgar by giving him the opportunity to kiss her hand as a reward but teases him by pulling it away. Divatox cares about only two things in life: her own greed and her own power. She is extremely vain and cruel to even her own subjects, especially Elgar. Divatox has a short temper and hates to lose. She has a sharp extendable claw on her arm which she can use to cut through thick objects with great ease. She loves explosives and often relies upon bombs (referred to as "detonators") more than her monsters (evident only in the first half of Turbo with the original Rangers). In the second half of Turbo, Divatox tends to rely more on Porto building evil Megazords for her to use against the Power Rangers. Divatox decided to take a break from piracy and journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot in order to journey to the ancient lost island of Muiranthias. After capturing Lerigot, Divatox used his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle and on to Muiranthias. Once on Muiranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Malachians, Maligore, in order to marry him and gain his powers. To do this, Divatox travelled to Maligore's lair and offered him as sacrifices former Power Rangers Kimberly and Jason. Divatox then gained control of these two and got them to do her evil deeds. The Turbo Rangers destroyed Maligore, infuriating Divatox, who decided to journey to Earth for vengeance. The Turbo Rangers repelled invasions by Divatox's troops again and again, switching mentors and four Rangers in the process. Eventually, though, Divatox came closer to conquering Earth than any villain before her, standing in triumph over the ruins of the Power Chamber. However, in her moment of triumph, she was recalled to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, forcing her to abandon her conquests. She is the first villain and first female villain to defeat an incarnation of the Power Rangers. In Power Rangers in Space, she later joined Dark Specter's alliance of villains and was part of the invasion force that conquered most of the universe when she fought the Alien Rangers on Gratha. Divatox expresses jealousy and resentment towards Astronema's taking over of the responsibility of destroying the Space Rangers while she and her forces were selected by Dark Specter to constantly move Zordon about from world to world to prevent any of the various Rangers from finding him. Thanks to Zordon's energy wave, she was turned good and was seen with long, flowing dark brown hair, and wearing a white dress identical to Dimitria's. She joyfully commented on how gorgeous she looked and how she survived. Both her brother, General Havoc, and nephew, Elgar, were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Divatox was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, who was subsequently replaced by Carol Hoyt in the television series while she was on maternity leave. During the second half of the season, Turner reprised her role. She is also one of the few female leaders who had an action figure made after her. The change in actresses between the film and the show also brought about a change in costume and personality. Divatox's costume in the film was much more revealing and exposed a lot of cleavage, while her costume in the show was a little more covered up. Hoyt's Divatox was more calculating and evil while Turner portrayed Divatox as more of a hysterical diva. Elgar Elgar was the dimwitted nephew of space pirate Divatox and General Havoc, and the grandson of Mama D. Elgar's parents were never revealed, but the existence of a fourth unnamed sibling is paramount due to the fact he is the nephew of Divatox, her brother, and presumably Dimitria, although he seems to be a creature of a species different from the rest of his family. He assisted Divatox in her fight against the Turbo Rangers in any way he could. He was later reassigned by Dark Specter to serve Astronema (to her chagrin, as she didn't want him around) in battling the Space Rangers. Months later, when Dark Specter initiated the takeover of the universe, Elgar was destroyed, reduced to a pile of sand, by Zordon's energy wave. Elgar was armed with the Card Sword, named as such due to the blade looking like a row of playing cards. Elgar could fire blasts of energy from the sword, as well as teleport. While under Divatox's employ, Elgar piloted the Terrorzord, though it ended up being transformed into a camel by one of Porto's monsters. According to the episode Wheel of Fate, Elgar is illiterate, nor can he swim. Elgar was one of the two characters whose image changed from American footage to Carranger footage. The American footage showed his face as goofy, but in Carranger, Zelmoda was taller, his head was longer, he had markings down the side of his face, wore long gold earrings, and his eyes were made different, giving him a much meaner look. Elgar was played by Danny Wayne Stallcup, who was credited as Kenny Graceson for the second half of the season. He was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince, but credited as David Umansky. Rygog Rygog is the mutant servant of Divatox. he serves as her loyal warrior, able to fire lasers from his eyes. However, due to the design of his armor, he can be defeated if he is toppled. Rygog also served as the pilot of the Lion Divazord. He may have been destroyed by Zordon's energy wave in Countdown to Destruction when Divatox was on Gratha fighting the Alien Rangers. According to the episode Fire In Your Tank, Rygog is apparently left-handed. As shown in Rally Ranger, Rygog sleeps upside down like a bat. Like Elgar, Rygog too had his image changed between American footage and Carranger footage. In the Sentai footage, Gynamo had a more menacing face, though it seemed to be made on a cheaper budget. Rygog is played by Ed Neil and voiced by Alexis Lang. Maligore Maligore, played by Mike Deak, was a fictional villain from the film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997). Maligore, known as The Great Flame of Destruction, was an ancient, lava-like demon entombed on the Island of Muranthias thousands of years ago by the ancestors of the alien wizard Lerigot. Divatox wanted to resurrect Maligore, then wed him so they could control the universe together. Divatox sacrificed Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scott to Maligore's pit of flames, Kimberly and Jason were both returned as evil beings. but when Lerigot freed them from the evil, an enraged Maligore awakened and rose from the lava. After pummelling the Turbo Rangers, he became enormous and battled their Turbo Megazord. Though he was clearly the stronger combatant, the Megazord managed to knock the demon off a cliff and into the sea, slaying Maligore and ruining Divatox's plan. A villain in Power Rangers in Space, Dark Specter, had the same appearance as Maligore, but had the ability to speak and was far more powerful. Their similarity was even commented upon by Divatox. Porto Porto is an alien resembling a life raft with a porthole in it that has limbs. Porto is Divatox's top advisor, a Finster-esque character for the Turbo series. Despite some successes, he sometimes messes up, including his piloting of the Shark Divazord. He was not seen in Countdown to Destruction. Porto is voiced by Scott Page-Pagter. Mama D Mama D is a space pirate who is the mother of Divatox, General Havoc, and an unidentified fourth child (the unnamed parent of Elgar), and is grandmother of Elgar. She, in a holographic transmission, considered Divatox the worst of their clan during Divatox's sleep. When asked for motherly advice from Divatox in her sleep, Mama D told her that the Power Rangers would fall if Divatox could "remove the leader" (in this case, Tommy). When Divatox's Piranhatrons captured Tommy, Divatox had him hanging from the ceiling as Mama D arrived and suggested she torture Tommy with the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow (to which she had banished the patriarch of the pirate clan), and threaten to drop him inside it. However, T.J. Johnson rescued Tommy while the others fought and defeated Flamite. While in her bed later that night, Divatox is told by Mama D that Tommy survived and that Divatox always messes up in her family of Space Pirates. As Mama D and Dimitria seem to be creatures of the same species, it is supposed they are mother and daughter. General Havoc General Havoc is the brother of the space pirate Divatox, and an unnamed third sibling, as well as the uncle of Elgar. He showed up with his Space Base he had been constructing for her after a long period of time (Divatox somewhat wittingly comments it was "about 100 years"). Havoc proved far more competent in his battles with the Rangers than Divatox, not only by defeating the Rangers with his Metallasaurus, but also by stealing the Turbo Megazord and abducting the Phantom Ranger. After his Metallasaurus was destroyed for the second time, he departed to build a new one. He appeared later in Power Rangers in Space when Dark Specter's alliance launched a galactic scale attack. He participated in the Machine Empire's attack on the Phantom Ranger's home world and may have been destroyed by Zordon's energy wave in Countdown to Destruction. General Havoc is voiced by Tom Wyner in one episode, but voiced by Richard Cansino in the other appearances. Piranhatrons Divatox's armored piranha-like foot soldiers. They ride motorcycle and like the Tenga have a theme song "So long Piranhatrons." Putra Pods Divatox's Stegosaurus-like soldiers. Chromites General Havoc's foot soldiers. Said not to breather and feel no pain. They are thought to be far stronger than Piranhatrons. Divatox's monsters The monsters of this series were used by Divatox. They were adapted from the monsters seen in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. To make a monster grow, Divatox would give orders to launch special torpedoes at the monster. These torpedoes when hitting the monster upon impact would make them grow. Amphibitor * First Appearance: "Shift Into Turbo" Pt. 3 * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook This frog-like monster was sent by Divatox to activate the wormhole closing device to stop Zordon. Amphibitor seemed to have a large appetite and wanted to eat the Turbo Rangers. In battle, he wielded a giant knife and fork. Amphibitor was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Shadow Chromite * First Appearance: "Shadow Rangers" * Voice Actor: Ken Merckx A version of Chromite that was mostly refracted light. It used its ability to siphon the Rangers' powers and create Shadow Rangers. The Power Rangers used the Turbo Megazord to cut off its light source. Visceron Monster * First Appearance: "Transmission Impossible" * Voice Actor: David Walsh A monstrous version of Visceron. Turned back to normal when a detonator exploded in his hand. Demon Racers * First Appearance: "Built For Speed" * Voice Actor: Tom Fahn Super-quick racing monsters used by Divatox. The first one was destroyed in a race against Adam. The second one was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Big Burpa * First Appearance: "Bicycle Built for the Blues" * Voice Actor: Brianne Siddall A bicycling burping monster used by Divatox. Destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Mouthpiece * First Appearance: "The Whole Lie" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz A lie-telling monster used by Divatox. He was to make his victims lie uncontrollably, and for each lie told, a Pirahnatron would appear. His first victim was Justin, resulting in Pirahnatrons raiding the Youth Center's volunteer Car Wash. Later, when the Rangers were to fight Mouthpiece, but unfortunately, he placed them all under the spell. Justin was able to break the spell by admitting that he couldn't stop lying, which was the truth. He then joined the battle and broke their spells and all the Pirahnatrons disappeared. The Rangers then blasted Mouthpiece with the Turbo R.A.M., but he grew huge. Mouthpiece was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Pharaoh * First Appearance: "Glyph Hanger" * Voice Actor: John C. Hyke An ancient Pharaoh-based villain who was the former fiancé to Divatox. He was called by Porto at Divatox's request to destroy the Rangers as she threatened to throw him in a trash heap if he didn't. His staff was capable of turning normal English-language writing into hieroglyphics, he had no power without it. Since it resembled a staff Adam designed for an Egyptian stunt show at his place of work, Adam took it and all the writing around him became hieroglyphics. Once the Piranhatrons had retrieved his staff, Pharaoh planned to stop the Rangers personally, but he expected Divatox to send him home. Divatox flattered him and manipulated him to keep fighting. Once he grew huge, he decided not to work for Divatox but for himself. Unfortunately for him, he was eliminated by the Turbo Megazord. Divatox considered this a closure. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Pharaoh was among the monsters in the Machine Empire's army on Eltar. Numbor * First Appearance: "Weight and See" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz Numbor is a number-altering monster used by Divatox. He is able to add and subtract weight on anything he wants; he subtracted a lot of weight from Katherine, making her levitate. While she was being tended to at the Power Chamber, Numbor battled the other four Rangers. He added weight to both Tommy and Adam and subtracted weight from Justin. It seemed he would have the upper hand until Katherine return to battle and defeated him. He was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Blazinator * First Appearance: "Alarmed and Dangerous" * Voice Actor: Richard Epcar An ordinary fire truck that was turned into a monster by a detonator. Destroyed by the Auto Blasters in Turbo Mode. Terror Tooth * First Appearance: "The Millennium Message" * Voice Actor: Eddie Frierson A spiked monster used by Divatox. Destroyed by Robo Racer in Battle Mode. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Terror Tooth was among the monsters seen in the Machine Empire's army on Eltar. Electrovolt * First Appearance: "A Drive to Win" * Voice Actor: Tom Wyner An electrical monster used by Divatox. He and Elgar went to down to Earth to destroy the Rangers together with two of their own motorcycles with Adam being the one to throw a wrench in both their plans. He was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord and the Robo Racer. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Electrovolt was seen in the Machine Empire's army on Eltar. Wolfgang Amadeus Griller * First Appearance: "Cars Attacks" * Voice Actor: Peter Greenwood A musical monster used by Divatox. He used his musical power to make object float and fly towards his targets. Wolfgang used his talents in his fight with the Rangers. When Divatox wanted to use her torpedoes to make Wolfgang Amadeus Griller grow, she was unable to since Elgar and Rygog were cleaning them. Wolfgang was destroyed by the Red Auto Blaster and the Synergizer Blaster Mode. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Wolfgang Amadeus Griller was among the monsters seen in Divatox's army on Aquitar. Shrinkasect * First Appearance: "Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich A fly monster used by Divatox. It can shrink things. He shrunk Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Blue Senturian. Destroyed by the Robo Racer in Battle Mode. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Shrinkasect was seen in the Machine Empire's army on Eltar Flamite * First Appearance: "Passing the Torch" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince A flame monster used by Divatox. He could blast flamethrowers from his mouth. In giant form, he could launch dishes as explosive weapons as well as create hot springs used to blow smokescreens onto the Turbo Megazord. He was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. In the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episode "Protect the Quasar Saber," Flamite was later seen on Onyx bidding on the Pink Quasar Saber. Delisha Ennivel * First Appearance: "Stitch Witchery" Delisha Ennivel is a fashion designer monster who created jackets to place on Earthlings making them insanely angry. She did this while in the form of a fashion designer. One ended up on Blue Senturion. In battle, she could blast patchwork shaped lasers from her eyes as well as bind and electrocute the zords with patchwork fabric. She was destroyed by the Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord. Dreadfeather * First Appearance: "The Wheel of Fate" * Voice Actor: Steve Kramer A bird monster used by Divatox. Destroyed by Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Mad Mike * First Appearance: "Trouble By the Slice" * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz A pizza cook monster created by Porto when he touched a picture on Mad Mike's drawing bringing it to life. He took control of Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster by covering their wheels with evil pizzas, which then caused the two vehicles to attack the Rangers and send them hurtling into his Colossal Cooker, which Mad Mike used to bake the Turbo Rangers into a giant pizza. As he was getting ready to eat them, Blue Senturion saved them, and they delivered a beating to Mad Mike. He was then blasted by the Rangers' new Turbine Laser, but was quickly turned into a giant. He fought Robo Racer, but the Turbo Megazord came in. Mad Mike destroyed by the Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord. Translucitor * First Appearance: "Vanishing Act" * Voice Actor: Ken Merckx A monster used by Divatox. It can make things invisible, inaudible, and intangible. Destroyed by the Turbo Megazord and the Robo Racer. Clockster * First Appearance: "When Time Freezes Over" * Voice Actor: Richard Cansino A time-controlling clock monster used by Divatox. Divatox order Clockster to rewind time to restore her Freeze Key (which was shattered by the rangers when they used the turbine laser to destroy it). Clockster could blast ring shaped lasers from his eyes. When Clockster touched the freeze key curiously as it was freezing the Earth, time stopped and Divatox and the freeze key were suspended in time as well. After Phantom Ranger's vanishing from the cave had caused the freeze key to vanish, time then continued to resume normally. Clockster left and Divatox sent Elgar after him. Clockster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Metal Mangler * First Appearance: "Clash of the Megazords" A metal monster pulled to Earth from General Havoc's Space Base along with Divatox's laser cannon and presumably destroyed upon impact by the Rangers' super magnet. NOTE: Metal Mangler is a recolored hybrid of Ohranger monster Karis (unused in Power Rangers Zeo) and Carranger Monster Ballinger Z (only seen in promotional pictures fighting the VRV Fighters AKA Rescue Zords in High-Stance Mode). Crosspatch * First Appearance: "Clash of the Megazords" * Voice Actor: Glen McDougal A pirate monster used by Divatox. Divatox sent him to pilot the Turbo Megazord to destroy the Rangers. He first destroyed the Rangers' magnetic device that was pulling on Divatox's Space Base. Later, with the aid of the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby, which was powering an evil battery pack, used the Turbo Megazord to battle the Rangers in their Rescue Megazord. Eventually, T.J. used Lightning Cruiser to help him gain access to the Turbo Megazord, then he and Crosspatch fought. T.J. was able to send the monster hurtling to the ground. He then made the battery pack fall on Crosspatch, crushing him and seemingly destroying him. With that the Turbo Megazord was under the Rangers' control again. He was made into a giant and was ultimately destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. Flashhead * First Appearance: "The Robot Ranger" * Voice Actor: Paul Pistore A film monster used by Divatox. He is able to change anything he flash his photo on into a movie strip. When fighting the Rangers, he accidentally turned a Piranhatron into a movie strip. Destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Flashhead was among the monsters seen in Divatox's army on Aquitar. Voltmeister * First Appearance: "The Robot Ranger" * First Appearance: Michael Sorich An electrical monster used by Divatox. Destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. Wicked Wisher * First Appearance: "Beware the Third Wish" * Voice Actor: Tom Fahn A monster used by Divatox and acted as Divatox's errand boy. Wicked Wisher is a monster who was sent to create three wishing coins. Wicked Wisher was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. Wild Weeder * First Appearance: "Gardner of Evil" Wild Weeder is a gardener monster whose seeds of evil were used to turn civilians into slaves that wear bee-colored clothing called Diva-Drones for the purpose of seeking out the missing third wishing coin that the Wicked Wisher had originally summoned. Mutant bees are later summoned by Wild Weeder. One of them grows into a giant alongside Wild Weeder. Wild Weeder was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Wild Weeder was among the monsters in Rita and Zedd's army on Triforia. Mutant Bees * First Appearance: "Gardner of Evil" A swarm of mutant bees summoned by Wild Weeder. Most of them were destroyed by the Yellow Auto Blaster. Only one remained as it turned giant, but was destroyed by the Robo Racer. Torch Tiger * First Appearance: "Fire In Your Tank" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Torch Tiger is a flame monster. He volunteered to battle the Rangers while at Divatox's monster camp, but initially couldn't breathe a strong fire attack. He stole some of the Rangers' Booster Fuel for their vehicles. Torch Tiger then poured it into his own bike's tank making it go faster. He then drank it increasing his fire attacks. Torch Tiger knocked the Rangers down a mountain, but then the Rangers raced in with Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser and delivered a beating to the monster. Divatox then reluctantly ordered the torpedo launch, turning the Torch Tiger into a giant. Torch Tiger was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. Maniac Mechanic * First Appearance: "The Turn of the Wretched Wrench" * Voice Actor: William Butler A mechanic monster used by Divatox. On Earth, Maniac Mechanic disguised himself as Manny, a classmate in Ashley's shop class, and then stole her new wrench and made into his own weapon, the Wretched Wrench. Riding on the back of the Battle Wagon that he built, he used the wrench to knock out the wheels of Storm Blaster while Justin, Ashley and Carlos were on it. After it was eventually fixed, the Rangers were able to take down Maniac Mechanic by destroying the Battle Wagon, and at that point Ashley's wrench was returned to normal. The torpedoes were then fired to make the Maniac giant. Maniac Mechanic was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. In the two-part Power Rangers in Space episode "Countdown to Destruction," Mainiac Mechanic was among the monsters seen in Divatox's army on Aquitar. Lord Litter * First Appearance: "Spirit of the Woods" A litter monster used by Divatox. Destroyed by Siren Blaster, Thunder Loader, Star Racer, and Wind Rescue in High Stance Mode wielding the Artillery Cannons. Crash and the Creeps * First Appearance: "The Song of Confusion" * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton (Creeps) Ranger-like musical monsters used by Divatox, who initially took a human form and brainwashed people. But once their instruments were trashed, they revealed their monster forms. The Creeps were Defeated by the Turbo R.A.M., while Crash was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. Mr. Goorific * First Appearance: "Cassie's Best Friend" A monster used by Divatox whose goo can change people into animals. Jetson, the dog Cassie was looking after, rushed to maul Goorific, knocking him down a hill. Jetson turned into a human. Goorific assaulted the Rangers and was ready to apply his goo on Cassie when Jetson raced into view and mauled the monster once more. Elgar then returned to Earth with his Evil Zord. The Rangers called on the Rescue Megazord to take him on. Mr. Goorific then became a giant and Robo Racer came in. Mr. Goo tried to use his goo on the Rescue Megazord, but they made him accidentally squirt it on the Evil Zord, making Elgar find himself on the top of a camel. Meanwhile, the Rangers knocked the tube of goo away from Mr. Goorific's hands and was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. Strikeout * First Appearance: "The Curve Ball" * Voice Actor: Michael McConnohie A baseball monster used by Divatox. Strikeout's most lethal attack is his curve ball. None of the Rangers were able to hit it, especially T.J. who was dealing with other curve ball issues stemming from a rival pitcher named Heath. When Heath nearly plummets off the edge of a mountain while trying to outrun T.J. on his bike, T.J. saves him and Heath pays T.J. back by helping him hit his curve ball. Eventually T.J. did hit it, and then he left to take on Strikeout once again. Strikeout (who was attacking the other Rangers while waiting on T.J.) launched another lethal curve ball at T.J., but now T.J. was ready. He struck the ball out of the Earth's atmosphere, leaving Strikeout in tears. Strikeout was made giant and he launched his "knockout pitch", sending multiple balls flying at the Megazord at rapid speed. The Rangers destroyed him with their Turbo Megazord. Count Nocturne * First Appearance: "Carlos and the Count" * Voice Actor: Tom Fahn A vampire bat monster created by Divatox when she wrapped her tongue around a passing lunar bat. He turned Carlos into a vampire. He was able to disable the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Megazord, but was destroyed by Rescue Turbo Megazord. Goldgoyle * First Appearance: "Chase into Space" * Voice Actor: Tom Wyner An immensely powerful monster. He was responsible for the destruction of both Megazords. He was destroyed by the Red Ranger's last-ditch effort when he threw the Turbo RAM into Goldgoyle's mouth. References Turbo Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Space pirates Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997